


Nobody needs to know

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Pre-Series, historical relatonship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Una volta arrivati a Nassau sarebbe stato più facile ma per ora l’importante era che la ciurma non scoprisse che il nuovo ragazzino che jack si scopava era in realtà una ragazzina.





	Nobody needs to know

Non era inusuale scoparsi un ragazzino, non durante i lunghi mesi di mare.

Tutti lo facevano e i mozzi sapevano bene che era meglio starci subito invece di finire pesti e violentati senza che nessuno alzasse una mano per aiutarli. Per questo nessuno si era fatto troppe domande quando Jack aveva cominciato ad avere una predilezione per il nuovo mosso, quel ragazzino silenzio che a malapena spiccicava parola, puttane non ce n’erano e l’immaginazione faceva miracoli al giorno d’oggi.

Su una nave era letteralmente tenere un segreto e quindi tutti sapevano che Jack Rackham si trombava il nuovo ragazzo ma nessuno, nessuno aveva ancora scoperto la verità, ossia che il nuovo ragazzo era una donna. Jack sul principio era rimasto stupito da come si sentisse attratto dal ragazzino, era qualcosa che non aveva mai provato con nessun’altro, uomo o donna, e soprattutto lo avvisava che c’era qualcosa di strano, che Bonny non era chi diceva di essere.

Lo aveva scoperto la loro prima volta, quando non aveva più saputo resistere e l’aveva baciato scoprendo che aveva delle labbra stranamente soffici e delicate, sul principio aveva pensato che fosse per la giovanissima età ma poi quando aveva fatto scendere la mano verso il basso si era accorto della fasciatura e quando infine aveva raggiunto i fianchi ne aveva avuto la conferma: Bonny era una donna, una donna particolare e sicuramente molto coraggiosa.

Da allora non avevano fatto altro che cercare angoli bui nella nave per abbandonarsi alla passione, Anne non aveva paura di nulla, tranne di poter essere scoperta e sbarcata a forza, motivo per cui aveva insistito più volte che Jack la prendesse da dietro, come i cani, così se fossero stati sorpresi nessuno avrebbe trovato la cosa strana e avrebbero evitato che Anne restasse incinta.

Esattamente come in quel momento, Anne aveva su di sé la giacca e la fasciatura che le stringeva dolorosamente i seni procurandole però una frizione deliziosa mentre Jack era dietro di lei e la penetrava con forza cercando di non gemere il suo nome.

Avevano approfittato di un momento di pausa per correre lì, più il tempo passava e più diventavano imprudenti aveva pensato Anne mentre lei e Jack si baciavano, prima o poi avrebbero scoperto la verità e per lei sarebbe stata la fine, eppure quando jack la stringeva a sé, quando le loro bocche si cercavano e le mani si univano Anne smetteva di pensare. Jack prima l’aveva presa su quello stesso pavimento ma di schiena in modo che potessero guardarsi e lei ad un certo punto aveva stretto le sue gambe attorno alla vita di lui, come ad implorarlo di non lasciarla, di restare sempre con lei e Jack l’aveva guardata adorante annuendo, lui la capiva al volo.

Avevano avuto poco tempo per riposare, il tempo di guardarsi negli occhi e subito Anne si era voltata, non le faceva male come i primi tempi, o come quando era ancora sposata ma non era fastidioso in maniera eccessiva. La fascia le comprimeva il seno e la tentazione di toglierla era sempre più forte ma doveva resistere, non poteva in alcun modo permetterselo, non ora che era così vicina, Jack che si muoveva frenetico sempre più vicino e le sue mani che lentamente l’accarezzavano, sfiorando appena quella parte dentro di sé che la faceva gemere, tocchi delicati ma miranti a portarla all’estasi nella maniera che lei preferiva.

Soffocò un gemito mordendosi le labbra a sangue, Charles poteva aver bisogno di loro in qualsiasi momento ma quello che più contava in quel momento erano i movimenti di Jack sempre più frenetici, le sue dita che la stimolavano e il piacere che lentamente montava nel suo corpo. Anne cercò di trattenersi e per fortuna Jack le chiuse la bocca con un bacio per impedirle di gemere troppo forte quando raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Anne si lasciò andare godendosi la sensazione, sapendo che potevano trascorrere ore o giorni prima che avessero nuovamente l’opportunità di rifarlo. Una volta arrivati a Nassau sarebbe stato più facile ma per ora l’importante era che la ciurma non scoprisse che il nuovo ragazzino che Jack si scopava era in realtà una ragazzina.


End file.
